Many recently discovered browser software vulnerabilities are related to code such as HTML code and various script codes (e.g., JavaScript™ (Sun Microsystems, Inc. Santa Clara, Calif.), VISUAL BASIC® script (Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash.)). Patches for such browser vulnerabilities are not always installed quickly, which increases risk of attack. For example, in many cases a user may take weeks or even months to install the latest patches. During this time, the user's software is vulnerable to attacks. Various exemplary technologies disclosed herein address ways to reduce or eliminate risk of attack on or through software services.